Snape's Worst Nightmare
by Hogy Worty
Summary: It's just about Snape and potion that goes wrong. Enjoy! This is my first fanfic no flames!


Snape's Worst Nightmare  
  
This is my first fanfic, please read and review and no flames!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters they all belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
Prof. McGonagall sat at her desk writing in a mysterious, large book.  
  
Mc: There I finished the book. I do hope I did everything correctly, I don't want anything to go wrong with any of Severus's potions. I'll just put it on his desk.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
The next day…….  
  
*Snape discovers the finished potions book on his desk.*  
  
S: Ahhhh…...Prof. McGonagall has finished my potions book. Excellent now I can make that potion for *Snape looks around to see if anyone is there to hear him but there was no one* ...beauty.  
  
*Snape collects the ingredients needed from the lab and puts them all in a large black cauldron*  
  
S: It smells awful! *shivers* If this is what it takes then I'll do it.  
  
*Snape gathers all his courage, holds his nose and drinks the potion*  
  
S: Did it work? I feel exactly the same. Horrible stuff.  
  
*Suddenly Snape starts farting a lot! And the foul smell begins to make Snape feel really sick and about to throw up. He really does not look good*  
  
S: What's happening?!   
  
*The farting stops but the foul smell has already reached the noses of the students and teachers of Hogwarts in the Great Hall*  
  
In the Great Hall  
  
Draco: Nothing smells worse than you Crabbe! *Starts laughing hysterically until suddenly he turns purple and faints*   
  
Crabbe: Do I really smell that bad?   
  
Harry: What's that awful smell?  
  
Ron: I think…….I have to go to the bathroom! *Rushes to the bathroom*  
  
Dumbledore: We must evacuate the building immediately! I will see what's behind this awful odor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Students evacuate the building with the prefects leading the way. The teachers follow Dumbledore*  
  
McGonagall: I think Severus's still working on his potions. I'll go find him and tell him that we're evacuating!  
  
* McGonagall goes to find him*  
  
Meanwhile……..  
In the Lab  
  
S: I need to clean up and get out of here. I want to know how I look.  
  
*Cleans up everything then opens the door and discovers Prof. McGonagall standing there*  
  
S: Why hello Minerva! Do I look any different to you?  
  
*Prof. McGonagall screams and runs away in complete horror*  
  
S: Do I really look that good? *smirks*  
  
*Snape exits out of the lab and goes to find a mirror*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~* ~  
Outside the building…  
  
*Prof. McGonagall runs hysterically towards Dumbledore but smashes a wall instead*  
  
Dumbledore: Oh dear….  
  
*Madam Pomfrey rushes to aid Prof. McGonagall*  
  
Mc: I found Severus! B-but h-he l-looks ahhhhhhh!!!!!!   
  
P: She needs to rest she is quite overwhelmed at the moment .  
  
D: Yes…. Take her to the hospital wing.  
  
*Snape appeared and wondered why everyone was outside. As soon as Draco saw him he was pointed and laughed so much he was on the floor. Then everyone bursted out laughing. Dumbledore was speechless. Snape was furious*  
  
S: What is going on! Why do all of you laugh at me!  
  
*Then a girl from Slytherin walked up to Snape and whispered in his ear. Snape became confused and demanded for a mirror. The girl got out a pocket mirror and gave it to him*  
  
S: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snape's POV- He saw his face was completely dark blue and covered with pink polka dots.   
  
  
  
S: NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!!!!!!  
  
*Embarrassed and totally humiliated Snape ran and stumbled falling in mud. He got up but fell back in the mud once more. He got up, found his balance and went in search of Prof. McGonagall. Finally he found her in the hospital wing resting with Madam Pomfrey sitting next to her. Madam Pomfrey turned around and found Snape tattered in mud and his face blue with pink polka dots.*  
  
P: Severus what happened! *Tries to stop herself from bursting out laughing*   
  
S: I don't know. I think it was one of the potions I was working on and it went wrong.  
  
P: *mutters* Well that explains the smell in the building.  
  
*Snape stood glaring at Madam Pomfrey in confusion*  
  
P: I'm sorry but I don't know what I can do to help. Your stuck like this forever until we find a cure. I've never seen anything like this.  
  
S: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In Snape's bedroom……  
  
S: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *starts panting and sweating and struggling to breathe* It was all a nightmare. I need to freshen up.  
  
*Snape walked to the bathroom to wash his face. Turned on the light and looked in the mirror*  
  
S: OH MY GOSH!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's note: I hope you liked my story, it's nothing much but it's my first. Read and review! I would like to thank my older sister for helping me out. Thanks! 


End file.
